


The Scars of the Past Don't Fade Away Easily..

by Ragtime-Doll (TheMysteryWriter)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by theMeatly's tweet, Nightmares, PTSD, Post Studio Escape, Short Drabble, The scars of the past don't fade away easily, sweet couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryWriter/pseuds/Ragtime-Doll
Summary: "The vision of that malicious smile had been permanently seared into his mind like a hot iron on wood. He had created Bendy, but Joey had corrupted him. A sad, twisted, amalgamation of all their hopes and dreams. And somehow Henry thought that Bendy was for some reason blaming him."





	The Scars of the Past Don't Fade Away Easily..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, got inspired by theMeatly's tweet here: https://twitter.com/themeatly/status/1141566981310693376 and wrote out this little drabble. After rereading it today, I realized it was complete enough to post here. It's largely unedited, so forgive any misspellings or grammar mistakes.
> 
> I love this game. Enjoy.

\--  
_It’s late at night..  
your room is silent._

_Suddenly, the wall besides you begins to drip a thick, black ink, flowing to the floor below._

_The floor creaks._  
You feel something.. smiling.  
It steps closer.  
A tattered glove reaches slowly from the shadows... 

_**He is in your room.** _

\--

With a start, Henry awoke and his eyes flew open, breath shallow, full expecting to see Inky's glove hovering there right over his face.

Nothing but his ceiling.

Bolting upright in bed, he took a sweeping look around the room, searching for any ink portals or indications the ink demon was or had been here.

Nothing. His walls, dresser, and chairs were all normal, and the room was still and silent.

Almost at the same time, he felt something in the bed stir besides him, before Linda's tired voice sleepily rose to meet his ears. "Mm.. Henry? What is it? Is something wrong..?"

Henry relaxed his tense muscles and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face as he replied quietly back, "It's nothing, sorry hun. Go back to bed.."

He felt her snuggle down again, probably too tired to argue. "Mmh okay then.. Good night.."

As silence fell over them again, Henry shut his eyes momentarily and evened out his breathing. That's right. He was safe at home with his wife and child. He had escaped the studio months ago after he had finally put Bendy to rest.

A nightmare. That's all it was.

But even so.. Henry rubbed his temple, recalling how vivid it was. Like he was actually here, ready to drag Henry back into the darkness once more. A demon that never truly left his side.

His therapist said that he had been trapped there for so long, that it would take a while for the memories of that place to fade. Henry had doubts they ever would. The vision of that malicious smile had been permanently seared into his mind like a hot iron on wood. He had created Bendy, but Joey had corrupted him. A sad, twisted, amalgamation of all their hopes and dreams. And somehow Henry thought that Bendy was for some reason blaming him.

For existing, for being created, for being left in the greedy, grubby mitts of Joey Drew. Left at his money grubbing mercy, to become something everyone feared. Everyone despised. Henry was sure he had buried all memory of him beneath the floorboards of the studio, the rubble of the ink machine alongside everything else. Even if he were still alive, he was confined to the studio's walls. There was no way he could... right?

Henry tightened his grip on the sheets pulling around his arms before he forced himself to relax and think rationally again. ..No. That wouldn't happen. He was fine. Linda was fine. They were safe.

Exhaling another tired sigh, Henry reluctantly lay back down, before feeling Linda move closer to him and wrap her arms around his back, pulling him into her with a reassuring smile. 

Henry breathed and hugged her arm close to his stomach before closing his eyes again, comforted by her warmth and presence, the fear of his dream slowly melting away. He had done his time, and it was over. Despite his lingering doubts, he decided to just be thankful he was alive and home, with his wife here and daughter only a room over.

These were his thoughts as he drifted off to a much more pleasant sleep.


End file.
